


Sneaking Around

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: Four times David and Julia were interrupted in their sneaking around.And one time they weren't





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly thrilled with the end but didn't know how else to end it... so sorry about that.

1)

“Skip.” 

David barely acknowledged the greeting with the smallest of nods, too focused on keeping up with the dramatic pace his principal and her aide were setting as they discussed their recent successes and losses in the house of commons. His eyes, hawk-like, scanned the area before them, around them, and behind, never quite feeling a sense of relaxation even here, in the relative safety of the Home Office. 

When Julia stopped at the elevator, Rob faded away and a second later David was reaching around her, pressing the button, their shoulders brushing. He pretended not to notice the jolt in his stomach; this was not professional! Not much about their relationship was professional these days, he thought darkly. She lifted her chin to meet his glance as he pulled back. Her eyes were softened yet hard with desire, her pupils dilated and there was definitely nothing professional about it, he decided. 

The elevator pinged, and they stepped in. For all intent and purposes, she managed to hold her semi-professional composure until the doors closed, encasing them in this metal tomb, when he became acutely aware of her breathing, how it always quickened in his presence and he bit back a smirk at the thought of the physical effect he had on her, lest it brought on a similar effect in him. 

She dropped her case to the floor just as the lift passed the second floor and pulled his lapels towards her, her mouth hungry and hot against his. He slammed her against the metal wall, his hands gripping at her hair, her waist, cementing them as close to one another as possible as they passed the third floor. She bit his lip so hard he almost winced, but the prickling of pain sent a surge of adrenaline bleeding through his veins. She reminded him he was alive without even trying. 

She moaned breathily against him as she desperately wished he could reach all the parts of her she needed him to touch. But the lift passed the fifth floor and their time was tragically short. Her hands were swallowed up by his hair and they dislodged his ear piece, so it hung loosely along his back. He didn’t care. 

The hollow tube came to a halt and the doors slid open, and with devastation, Julia was reminded where they were, and she pushed him away from her, smoothing her coat and her hair. He fumbled with his ear piece, his glance roaming over Julia’s disheveled appearance as she bent to pick up her case. It was moments like this, when she looked most human, that he thought he liked her best. He turned around just as the Permanent Secretary looked up from his phone, eyes flashing in surprise. David cleared his throat as he straightened the tie she had loosened, and he could feel his face flushing red.

“Sir,” he said as he rushed past him. 

“Sayed,” Julia said coolly as she passed the younger minister. She was sure he hadn’t seen the way they had jerked apart but the idea left a spark shooting through her. It was almost thrilling.

2)

“You know – we have a perfectly good hotel room for this...” he said breathlessly against her as she leaned down and kissed him. It was almost like she wanted them to get caught and he wondered whether he would be okay with that or not. 

She straddled him, pulling frantically at his shirt. He ran his hands up her thighs and wondered if she had worn a skirt purely for the intentions of this little layby stop off.

“If I have to spend one more minute in that room, I’ll save everyone the trouble and shoot myself,” she muttered breathily as she leaned in to kiss his neck, suckling on his hot skin. He closed his eyes, feeling her hot breath in his ear, her hair tickling his cheek, the feel of her hands undoing each of his buttons until she pulled back.

“You really are never off duty, are you?” she said, leaning back to look down at his bullet vest, the steering wheel pressed into her back.

His perfect blue eyes looked up at her and he offered a small smile.

“I take your protection very seriously, ma’am,” he said and something in the voracious way he said it brought a shiver to her spine. 

She smiled, leaning in to slowly kiss him, bringing their passionate tryst to a slow burn. He reached up, cupping her cheek and head, pulling her into him when she tried to pull away. His other hand was splayed under her skirt, gripping her hip and holding her tight against his pelvis. In response, she ground herself against him in slow, deep circles that had him groaning. She smiled into his mouth as she felt his growing arousal between her legs. She ached to free him from his trousers and leaned down between her thighs to drag the zip on his fly. 

Her breaths became heavy pants when her hand enclosed around him and just as she was pushing aside her underwear, a light flooded the car and a knock sounded at the window. David screwed his eyes up, trying to filter out the blinding white, his vision becoming aware of a high-vis jacket. He rolled his window down and she turned her face away from the intruder. 

“Is there-” 

“Listen son, you can’t be doing things like this out here!” the officer shot back before David could continue. 

“Sorry we just err...” he fumbled for the words, aware that she was still very much on top of him. If the officer saw her face it would be a catastrophe for both of them and his heart thudded so hard his vision began to blur. 

The copper pulled his light away from his eyes and he let out a breath. 

“You make a habit of picking up prostitutes?” the man asked, and David felt her huff in his ear, pressing her face into his neck. He couldn’t tell if she was angry or amused. He, however was far from amused though he wouldn’t let it show; he fixed his mouth into an apologetic smile.

“She’s my girlfriend actually,” he said defiantly, unsure how else to refer to her. He knew she’d make him pay for it later but in the moment, he felt a pleasant warmth as he tasted the word. “Was just trying to show her a good time, you know?”

He tried to sound like a typical bloke intent on getting his end away and the policeman shined his torch back in the car, resting it on Julia’s thighs, his mouth curling into a lecherous smirk. David moved his hands to cover her as best he could, pulling at her skirt to block the man’s view, grinding his teeth. JUST FUCK OFF! He screamed silent.

The copper hummed thoughtfully before clicking off the flashlight. 

“Just get out of here. If I catch you again, I'll have you for public indecency,” he snapped, and David felt a long breath against his neck; perhaps she wasn’t enjoying the thrill of almost being caught as much as he thought.

“Sir,” David fumbled with the window as he watched the yellow blob disappear, in the wing mirror and he leant his head back against the headrest.

She extricated herself from him, adjusting her skirt so it was no longer bunched up around her waist, and she slid her seatbelt on without meeting his eye.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, his pulse ready to jump out his neck. 

Contrary to what he thought, she didn’t mention the ‘girlfriend’ comment, just sat in radio silence, her glance firmly fixed on the windscreen as he roared the engine to life and pulled the car out of the layby. What a mess this entire night had turned out to be.

 

3)

“I’m starting to think I should just cancel my room reservation.” It was meant as a joke, but her eyes were on his, fast and searching. He felt an unease growing. “Because I … spend more time in... here... I was just kidding, Julia.”

She forced a smile and pulled at her report. It was the first time she had let him remain in her presence whilst she worked, perhaps blinded by the explosive orgasm he’d already dealt her that evening. Perhaps not. But he found he actually enjoyed watching the way her jawline tensed as she read over whatever she held in her hand, the way her eyes narrowed as she took her pen and crossed out a word, writing another. His room, basic compared to her suite, had no desk or living room, and certainly didn’t have a mirror copy of the sofa suite they were spread out on. 

However, he couldn’t deny there were other things he would rather be doing on it and he fought the urge to whip the papers from her hand and fold her beneath him, more than once. What would she do? He wondered, if he did indeed do just that... 

Instead he settled for reaching out and touching her bare thigh. She barely registered his hand splayed out over her until he began to creep upwards and she faltered, her eyes crossing on the page. She sighed, starting from the top of the page once more but then he reached her underwear. She hated the way her body betrayed her when he slid his hands underneath and she tried to look angrily at him, but his hungry blue eyes were the undoing of her. 

“Well I’m not going to get this finished, am I?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him. He let out a single chuckle, teasing as his middle finger touched her in the exact place she needed him to touch her and she closed her eyes, dropping the papers to the floor and turning her attention to him. “I hate you, you know that?” 

He grinned as he leaned in and kiss her, swallowing her moan as he slid his fingers into her. He loved the way she responded to him physically, a confirmation that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he could tell she really wanted him.

“Is it the speech that makes you so wet?” he growled in her ear when he pulled away, curling himself inside of her as she gripped his arm. She opened her eyes to look at him, and he could see the steely defiance.

“I think you know the answer to that,” she retorted breathily, and he smiled as he slid out of her and pulled her towards him until she was flat on her back on the sofa and he was hovering above her. 

Julia was not a woman who enjoyed giving any man power over her but something about him had her aching to give him all the power she had. Almost. She reached up for him, pulling him down to meet her mouth and as he leaned in, his hands roamed over her skin, pushing her blouse up at the edges and catching on her knickers, sliding them down, parting her legs further than would be normally comfortable, with his knees. He had entered her before she even had a chance to register it, his mouth pressed against her throat, her neck, his tongue hot and wanting as he lapped at her skin. 

It was not a slow waltz they were dancing, but rather an insatiable and quick-paced tango and just as she was beginning to tremble around him, his phone lit up, vibrating against the wooden table. 

“Ignore it,” she said breathlessly, desperate to succumb to the climax he was building in her. 

It carried on, the vibrating tearing through the charged air. He was panting heavily in her ear and he tried to block it out, to focus on the smoothness and the warmth of her. 

“Fuck sake!” he snapped as he reached up and grabbed the phone. He was about to turn it off when he saw Vicky’s face, some stupid candid shot he took when they were still together, still happy. “It’s Vick...”

“You should answer it,” she said, the fire within her had instantly cooled. He looked between Julia’s flushed face and the phone screen, an epic war dividing his heart and his head. “For god’s sake David, she’s your wife!”

He sighed and slid the phone to green, pulling it to his ear.

“What’s up lov-Vick...?” he said. There was something divisive about talking to his wife whilst being buried inside another woman. It was almost arousing. His expression however turned sour and he pulled away from Julia entirely, leaving her empty and disappointed. “What do you mean its-Jesus... just calm dow-… Vicky stop! I’ll be right there.”

He killed the connection before any more hysterics could be screamed down at him and extricated himself off the sofa, throwing a rueful look down at her.

“Sorry … her pipe’s burst and there’s water pissing everywhere, apparently...” he said, bending to pick up the rest of his clothes. 

“It’s fine, I can finish off my damned speech now,” she said, offering a small smile to show she was teasing, to soothe his ego, but she felt cold inside, and unsatisfied. 

She figured she’d finish herself off, but it wasn’t the same, the pressure of her own fingers was not like his and so, once he’d left, she went to bed instead.

 

4)

“Mmm,” she moaned as he pulled at her coat, slipping his hands underneath. He had never been one for such aggressive displays of romance or desire but something about her was burning through his very soul. 

She’d only just walked through the door before he whirled on her, slamming her back against it and pulling at every piece of fabric she was wearing. Not that she minded, rather she welcomed his affections, the steady warmth his body provided when pressed against hers, the only reminder she was alive, a woman. 

She bit his lip when he pulled breathily away from her. 

“I think you’re killing me,” he mused as he dipped his head to her neck. She’d shrugged her coat off, and his hands were under her top, tracing circles on her bare skin as their bodies fought for dominance. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” she breathed in his ear as he bent to lift her onto the counter.

The glasses rattled against one another and one slid to the floor before David could catch it, where it smashed. They looked at it and giggled. It was a noise he didn’t hear often, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. 

“That’s going on your bill, not mine!” she teased, leaning in to press her lips tenderly against his. He grinned against her mouth.

“Ma’am, Rob Macdonald is here for you...” Tom’s voice was muffled behind the door and Julia pulled abruptly away.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” she hissed as David released her. He wiped her smudged lipstick with his thumb tenderly, before moving to pull open the door, and she wished more than anything that time would stand still. 

“Evening, sir,” he said to the weaselly aide. The bottle of wine in the older man’s hands didn’t go unnoticed by David who cast a glance back at his lover, muted sympathy written across his face. “If that’s all ma’am, I’ll be next door.”

She looked at him sideways, pained as he closed her door behind him, leaving her in the company of Rob who, to his credit managed to look more professional than the mix of puppy dog and letch that he usually fashioned, as he held up the papers he had come half way across the city to discuss with her. Then she saw the wine bottle. How quickly could she get this done, get him gone and have David back in here, sweeping her into his muscly arms? She wondered as she watched Rob take the wine to the counter, using the Blackwood’s house corkscrew to deflower it and pour it into two glasses. She cast a glance to the adjoining door, her heart thudding against her ribs. This was going to be a long bloody night.

 

5) 

She could keep her job despite her sexual scandal and utter misconduct. She should be relieved, she chastised as she moved her hand over her desk, fingering the pot of pens, feeling them pressing into her fingertips. Her hand settled on the back of the chair she’d made some of her toughest decisions in. 

Julia glanced up, looking out at the dark office floor knowing full well she should have gone home hours ago but somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to go back to the cold, empty flat only to work on reports until she lulled herself to sleep. When had the purpose been sucked out of her? 

She stalked over to the window, looking down on the glittery lights of London. She wondered how many spouses were leaving work to rejoin their families. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and checked her watch. She should DEFINITELY be heading home. She sighed and turned around, her breath catching, her body jumping visibly. 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you...” he said. He looked defeated, hair unstyled, his eyes soft, and his hands thrust in his casual jacket pockets. She lifted her head up, determined not to be undone by her desire for him.

“David... you-” 

“I know I'm not supposed to be here, we’d lose both our jobs but …" he took a step into the room, closing the door as if that would protect them from the outside world.

“David,” she said quietly, twisting her fingers together as she came around the side of the desk, closing the gap between them. 

“I … Are you okay? I heard about the investigation... the hearings...” he said.

She smiled, touched by his concern. But she’d been hoping that he’d come to say something else.

“I’m still standing,” she said. Just. She tried to smile with it, to show she was being friendly. 

He nodded, fidgeting with his jacket, avoiding her glance. He looked so much younger in a way she’d never considered before. 

“No one can topple the great Julia Montague hmm?” he said, lifting his eyes to meet hers. They were playful and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“That’s not quite true,” she shot back playfully, and he tilted his head to the side.

“No?” 

She shook her head, her gaze piercing and the little fall of his mouth told her that her meaning hit home and she smiled sadly. 

“No.”

He was mere feet away from her, but he felt chasms away and she yearned to reach out for him even when she knew it was wrong and it was those thoughts that led to her almost losing her job.

“What about you?” she said, taking a step back, putting a barrier between them. She touched a file on her desk, spinning it around with her finger. He shrugged.

“I’m suspended... pending a disciplinary hearing,” he said, and she felt guilt burrow deep under her skin.

“I’m sorry, David,” she said and when she looked at him, he saw the raw sincerity in her eyes. She was not someone who apologised often, nor felt the need to. But she felt it now and the pain of it dragged her eyes back to her desk.

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” His hands came out of his pockets, flailing around him.

She looked quickly at him. Out of all the things she’d expected him to say, that was not one of them. She wanted to disagree, to contradict him, to tell him that what they’d done was wrong, but she didn’t. Out of everyone, he was the only person he couldn’t lie to, even if she was lying to herself.

“David-” she needed to cut this off before she fell into him once more.

“Did you mean what you said?” he said, screwing his eyes up against the tidal wave of every emotion he’d been trying to bury for the past three weeks because everyone had told him this wasn’t an ‘acceptable choice’ for his future, that he had to forget about Julia Montague. But the problem was, no one could forget Julia Montague. She was killing him.

“About what?” she asked, turning her back on him to move around the desk. He watched her, slinking like a wounded panther.

He knew she wasn’t stupid, rather she was the most intelligent person in his circle, so he knew she understood but he couldn’t see the way her chest heaved with every quickened breath she took, couldn’t see the way her pulse jumped so erratically in her neck she thought she’d die. So, he spelt it out for her.

“About us... about me... About wanting it to be our choice,” he said, his voice strained. He was almost terrified of hearing the answer, but he had to know. His life was already in pieces and he needed to know whether they had a chance or not. 

When she didn’t answer he shoved his hands back in his pockets, preparing his damaged heart to accept her answer, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. 

“Yes, I did,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“And now?” he said, a sudden surge of authority coursing through him, perhaps induced by hope. She turned to him, her eyes misted, her hands clasped tightly together, and her mouth opened to speak; to knock him back, tell him they would never work, and all that, he suspected. So he refused to listen. “Forget you’re the home secretary, forget I was your PPO. You’re just a woman, I’m just a man. We care about one another. Forget all the bullshit everyone’s told us. Just answer me truthfully Julia, do you still mean it?” 

He had moved a step with every word and now he was standing in front of her, their bodies mere centimetres apart.

“More than anything,” she said quietly, her eyes searching his blue pools for any hint of insincerity. She found none and his mouth pressed against hers.

It was the first time they’d touched since the very public explosion of their affair and she wasn’t surprised by the shock of lightning that shot through her body when his tongue moved against hers and his hands were pulling at her waist, holding her tight against him. Oh how she wanted him! It was a fumbling reunion of sorts, but it felt like they’d never been apart as he swept everything aside on the desk to create a workable space.

“You can clear all that up,” she panted in his ear, punctuated with a playful laugh. She was pushing his jacket off and pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt. He broke off to tear it off above his head and her eyes glided over his rippling physique. 

It was as if the pent-up frustration of being unable to see or speak to one another for three weeks exploded in a supernova and he swept her into his orbit, her arms snaked around his neck.

“Gladly,” he murmured as he held her inches above her desk to tear her trousers and knickers down with a hungry desperation, one of his hands kneading the mound of her buttock, before setting her down, his mouth hot against her neck, nibbling on her earlobe.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me on this desk since the day we met,” she said around her pants and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes dark with intense desire.

“Me too.” His mouth was on hers, hot and wanting.

She hummed a moan as his hands brushed her bare thighs, squeezing her flesh as his fingertips dipped between them, stroking over her with just the right amount of pressure. She gripped his biceps, hard, when he glided into her. It was like a homecoming, like he was back where he belonged all along and she tightened her legs around him as he thrust into with unrelenting mercy. 

“Ah,” she murmured hoarsely, spurring him on until the rhythm he’d set would obliterate both their worlds. 

With a shrillness that made David jump, her desk-phone rang, and he stopped moving inside her to look accusatory at it. He sighed. 

“Don’t stop,” she cried, and he looked at her, surprised. Her eyes were hooded and a thin film of sweat covered her rosy skin but the ringing phone cut through his brain and he reached over for it, abruptly pulling the wire from the wall so it died mid-ring. 

He leaned in, landing a kiss to her jawline as he reset his pace, slowing down his gallop to a crawl and reveling in the way she convulsed around him as she ached for him to bring her to the climactic finish she had craved since he’d walked through her door. David buried his face in the crook of her neck, feeling her racing pulse thudding and he gripped her around the waist, tight as he slammed into her, climbing the pace up to a ferocious speed that had her quivering in his arms and whimpering as she felt the fire blossoming to fierce temperatures in her stomach. She dug her nails in his skin when she came, the fire piercing her in two and it was only a handful of thrusts later that he followed her, spilling into her with a guttural groan. 

They clung together in the trembling aftermath, little giggles passing between them as he first kissed her cheek and then rested his forehead against hers. After a long silence, punctuated with their laboured breaths, he cupped her face before tearing away. He pulled his t-shirt over his bruised skin and watched her redress herself with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“So, what now?” he said, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. She paused, combing a hand through her unruly hair which he’d disheveled.

“Right now, I’m going home,” she smiled wryly from beneath a curl that fell in her face. The statement was a loaded one, for he didn’t know where he fit into it until she stalked over to him, keeping her eyes low to the ground until she reached him. “If you want to come...”

“I already did...” he said with a smirk and her face broke into a wide smile as she took his hand, threading her fingers with his. 

She led the way through the glass door, looking back at him.

“If you’re lucky, you might again,” she grinned and he laughed, harder and lighter than he’d laughed in three long weeks. When she turned back, she was confronted with Rob, open mouthed and looking pretty bloody stupid, standing with the security guard from the front desk.

“I err... I … you didn’t answer your phone Home Secretary,” the guard fumbled, his eyes cast firmly at a spot somewhere over her shoulder.

“I was … busy,” she said, clearing her throat and David marveled at the ease in which she slid back into her role. 

“Mr. MacDonald had some papers for you ma’am... and I wasn’t sure if you were still in....”

It was then she turned her attention to her former aide, rolling her shoulders. He looked like he had seen a ghost, pale, his eyes wide. 

“Put them in my office please, we’re on our way out,” she said coldly before turning to the guard she passed every morning and every evening. “Be sure to see him out of the building afterwards Charles, please.”

He started to say something, but the pair were walking away before he could formulate a reply and as they reached the street, her eyes scanning for a taxi before turning to look at him. His jaw was set, his eyes on constant alert, but his hand was warm in hers and it all felt so real.


End file.
